


Lovely Memories

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Leo muses at Margaret's wedding.





	Lovely Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: They are so not mine. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Notes: I don't know where it came from. But anyway, here it is. And I really hope you like.

~*~*~

I barely recognized her. Sure, I knew who she was, since I had been sitting in the same spot for twenty-odd minutes enjoying the conversation and music.

Never thought I'd see the day. And now I feel as if I'm talking about my daughter. I guess I could be, for she's worked for me for so long. Hell, I thought I knew almost everything about her.

Boy, was I wrong.

In the past months, I learned that she has three sisters and four brothers. She grew up in North Dakota and went to college in Madison. Her parents still live in North Dakota and she keeps in touch with them every Sunday evening.

I also learned that this is actually her first marriage and his second.

Smiling their way, I raised my glass of Ginger Ale and tipped it slightly before taking a drink. That Margaret, always thinking about *me* before herself.

Remembering the day she told me that she was engaged, I had let out a chuckle. She walked into my office and started telling me a story about her troubles with her cat that she had just bought. God, can that girl talk. Finally I had to just tell her to shut up and if she came in for something important, then tell me or just get out.

"Leo, I'm going to need to take some time off in four months," she said.

"Why in four?" I asked.

"Because I'm getting married and usually newlyweds go on honeymoons. Patrick is taking me to Puerto Rico." Smiling, she looked down at the carpet and told me, "I've never been there."

Learned that too.

"I guess this is a congratulations." She beamed at me. "Now, who is this Patrick guy?"

I then learned that during the first nine months of the Presidency Margaret had lived in a hotel. She told me that she really didn't look for a place to stay right away because she was working so much. They had met there and hit it off.

"He's great and charming. I think I fell in love with him on the second date," I over heard her tell Bonnie. "I had no idea how to tell my parents though! And when I did, I was scared."

Looking now, I watched as a child, two I think he is, peeked out from the edge of her dress. He had latched himself onto her leg as soon as she and his father walked into the hall. He was a cute kid, they usually are at that age. And shy.

"I'm gonna be a stepmother," Margaret gushed to Bonnie. "I never thought that would happen to me. But Brian seems to like me, so that's good isn't it?"

"How old is he?" Bonnie asked.

"Two."

There were only a few people from work at her wedding. Me, Bonnie and her date and C.J. came with Josh. I found it odd when the two walked in together, but Margaret ran up to them and hugged them.

The ceremony was short, sweet and extremely private. No more than family and personal friends. I was the only one in attendance. And I still haven't figured out why.

A light tap on my shoulder brought me to the present and I smiled up at Margaret as she smiled down at me. "Leo, could I have this dance?"

I was shocked to say the least. "Of course."

Getting up from the chair, I led her to the floor. Noticing that we were the only ones out there, I gave her an odd look. "What's with this?"

"You're like a father to me Leo. I decided that we needed a special dance too." That smile again. The same one that she gave me when I told her I was happy that she was getting married.

"I never knew," I told her.

"Now you do."

We swayed for a little longer and then I handed her off to her father, who had been waiting patiently. Smiling, I told him that he had a lovely daughter.

Nodding, Margaret's father told me that he had heard only high praise from her about me.

I walked back to my chair, a little stunned. High praise? Half the time I was yelling at her or else giving her the silent treatment, usually for things that weren't her fault.

But I remembered that she was there through all my hard times. That she wouldn't go home until I did and worked on Saturdays when I insisted that she didn't have to.

Shaking my head, I watched as she and her father danced.

Lovely memories. I pray that Margaret and Patrick have lovely memories.

~*~*~

I hope you liked. I needed something to write, I have a tad bit of writers block. And I like writing and reading sweet things.

Dani Beth

  


End file.
